Meeting Lily
by tootrickyforyou
Summary: Lily goes to Hogwarts, and James goes to Beauxbatons. They've been writing letters to each other since their 3rd year. CHAPTER SIX FINALLY UP!
1. Letters

**SUMMARY:**  Lily goes to Hogwarts, and James goes to Beauxbatons.  They've been writing letters to each other since their 3rd year.  What happens when James gets transferred to Hogwarts?

**A/N:  **Okay, I hope this is a big enough twist on the story... I've had this idea for quite a while, but it kinda got... popular, so hopefully this'll be different enough from the other ones to keep you interested.   Without further ado, the first chapter of my new story!

Chapter 1:  The introductions of Lily and James 

¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§

Lily Evans was popular.  she had the right friends, what seemed like 1,000's of boys chasing her, and was very rich.  Of course, when someone's life sounds as perfect and wonderful as Lily's does, you should know... that's not true.  On the outside, Lily seemed happy and bubbly, but on the inside, she was constantly crying.  Her home life was not very good, to say the least.  Her parents' marriage was on the verge of failing, and she was always bickering with her horse-like sister, Petunia.  The one and only person she could stand was her older brother, Aaron.  Unfortunately, the summer before, he had gone off to a Muggle University in America, and the only way she could keep contact with him was through mail.  Well, with all the things happening in her home life, one would assume she found all her joy as Hogwarts, since she stayed there all the time, which would be... a wrong assumption.  In truth, Lily had no real friends.  In fact, quite a large number of the female population of Hogwarts hated her.  It really wasn't her fault, though, as the people she called her friends would be rude to anyone who wanted to be friends with Lily who wasn't "popular" enough.  She was also very popular with the guys, which made a lot of girls jealous, making them hate her.  After four years of this, Lily, realizing she had no real friends, and no family to talk to, turned to her last option... talking to random people she didn't know from other countries.  Which is where our other main character comes into play... a certain French boy named James Potter.

The last word you would use to describe James O'Ryan Potter would be shy.  With dark, licorice hair that never seemed to stay put, sparkling bright blue eyes that always seemed full of mischief, and a certain disregard for the rules, he always seemed to be in trouble.  Being only a fourth-year at Beauxbatons Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he somehow managed to hold the highest record for detentions and punishments.  He was well known enough from his pranks and whatnot, but wasn't popular.  He had quite a temper, and was easily offended.  It was actually a large part of why his Detention Record was so high.  When someone aggravated him, he would go all-out on what he called a "prank-fest", and wouldn't stop until they apologized.  Well, not having many friends, James would get lonely.  That's the reason why he signed up for a long-distance wizarding "pen-pal" service last year.  About a month after he signed up, an English girl his age wrote to him, and they quickly became friends.  She was in the same boat as he was, without many people she was close to.  After six months or so, he realized whenever he would read her letters he got a funny feeling in his stomach.  Also, he was always nervous when he wrote to her, for fear she would think he was stupid.  Often he would write three, even four drafts before it was considered good enough to send.  This was how James came to the conclusion that he had a crush on a girl he had never met.  Little did he know he would meet her in his 4th year... he just wouldn't know it. 

**¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§**

"James, I need to talk to you," James' father said one day, about a month before his school year at Beauxbatons started.  "It's about school." 

James sighed exasperatedly.  This was most-likely going to be another talk about how this year needed to be different, and how he needed to stop pulling pranks on other people.  "Coming,"  he said dully.  Turning the corner into the study, he saw his mother and father both sitting down, looking sick.  Of course James, not noticing this, plopped down on a soft leather chair, scowl in place.  "What is it?"  He asked. 

"Well... there's a slight problem... "  His mother said, and as James looked at her, he noticed there were tear-streaks on her face. 

"Err... I'm sorry for disappointing you... " he started out on his usual apology, but his father held up a hand to stop him. 

"It's not that," he said, looking worried.  "I'm sure you've heard from me about a Dark Lord rising?" 

"Yeah... but I thought you called me in here for school.  What does that have to do with school?"  He asked, confused.  

"I'll get to that in a moment, just be patient."  He said, sighing.  "Well, that Dark Lord, Voldemort, is after us.  I just got a call from my office at the ministry."  

"Oh... "  Was all James could think of to say.  

"So, me and your mother have been talking, and we decided it would be best if you went to Hogwarts after summer vacation is over, and live with your grandmother in Britain."  Joseph Potter said.  "You can speak English very well, so that shouldn't be a problem." 

"Are you _serious_?!"  James said, eyes bugging out, not bothering to keep out his excitement.  "I-I'm going to Hogwarts?" 

"I told you shouldn't have worried, Joseph," Martine Potter said, smiling slightly.  "You're going to have to leave as soon as possible, in case something... happens, so you might want to start packing."   

"Well... wait... "  he said as something dawned on him.  "It's just for this year, right?  I'll be coming back here next summer?" 

"...No."  His father said heavily.  "It'll be a while before you see us again." 

"Can I stay here and just go to Hogwarts?"  He asked hopefully. 

"That won't work, James."  His mom said sadly.  "your father and I are going into hiding, and unless you want to discontinue your education, there's no way you could come." 

"I... I guess I'll go pack... "  James said, and slowly left the room. 

**¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§**

_Dear Nuria, _

_Hi!  How are you?  I'm doing just great.  I just got back from vacation in Scotland, and am trying to get all my school shopping done for Beauxbatons.  I hope that all is going well with you.  How was your vacation in America?  You probably had a lot of fun.  I've been to America before, but it was when I was four years old, so I don't remember too much.  It might be on the schedule for next years big vacation, so I'm really excited.  Well, I'd better be going now.  My grandmother is here, and she gets cranky when I'm not around 24/7.  Hope to hear from you soon!_  

O'Ryan 

James looked at the letter.  It was okay, and it would have to do for right now.  It was the 4th draft, after all.  He wanted to tell her quite a few things... including that he was going to go to Hogwarts and his real name, but he had never really liked his first name, and he was worried she would hate him, so he had made up a load of crap about himself.  Sighing, he folded up the letter, stuck it on his owl's leg, and watched her take off into the night.  Turning back around, he wished that his life wasn't so complicated.  

¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§

Lily looked out her window longingly, searching the sky for a bird... an owl, to be exact.  Her parents were fighting... again, and she wanted something to distract her.  She was hoping for a letter from O'Ryan, a very nice French boy she had met from an international wizarding "pen-pal" service.  Ludicrous as it sounded.. she was starting to like this boy she had never met... as more than a friend.  Often she would find herself daydreaming about him, and, as hard as she tried, she couldn't stop.  Maybe it was the fact that O'Ryan had never seen her to judge her by her looks.  Also, he seemed to be in the same position as Lily, and they could relate to each other.  He was the nicest person she had ever associated with, and didn't seem conceited at all.  Just then, a dark figure came soaring towards her window, and she quickly moved aside so it could get through.  A black owl with stormy blue eyes entered her room, and Lily immediately got happier.  It was from O'Ryan.  After the owl perched on her desk, she quickly untied it and read it eagerly.  After reading it, she frowned slightly.  He talked about himself for most of the letter, and he wasn't sounding like himself at all.  Sitting down on her bed, she sighed deeply.  Instead of making her feel better, O'Ryan's letter had been very disappointing, and now she was worried about him too.  What was wrong with him?  Just then, Petunia came in, interrupting her thoughts. 

"Yes?"  Lily asked rather coldly.  

"One of your fellow freak-friends are downstairs.  They want to talk to you."  She said a sneer on her face. 

"You know, that sneer really doesn't help you a lot, Petunia.  Of course, not a whole lot could help you, could it?"  She said, inwardly sighing.  She didn't want to deal with her friends right now.  She didn't have the energy to act like an idiot. 

"Well at least I have a tan!"  Petunia said, and stalked out of the room. 

"Ookk... "  Lily said out loud to herself, and headed downstairs.  As she reached the bottom, she saw Janelle, her 'best' friend sitting on the couch. 

"Oh my God!"  She said when she saw Lily, and immediately got up, hugged her, and kissed the air on either side of her face.  "I like-can't believe really you!" 

"Me neither, Janelle!"  She said, putting on a fake smile and ditzy voice.  "How long has it been, like-a whole month!  I've missed you so much, sweetie!" 

"Me too, Lily!  My mom just like-dropped me off for an  hour so we could catch up, and so I could totally ask you to go school shopping with me tomorrow!"  She said, slightly jumping up and down.  "So, what do you say Hun?" 

"Oh my God, that's what I totally need!"  Lily said, mentally banging her head against the wall.  An _hour_ with Janelle?  "Let's go to my room so my dorky sister can't eavesdrop, okay?" 

"Okay!"  Janelle said, and walked up the stairs to Lily's room.  Lily followed behind slowly, knowing this would be a VERY long hour. 

¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§¿§

Wooh hoo, my first chapter is done!  Sorry its kind of short... but here's what you can look forward do next chapter:  James' ride to his grandmothers, shopping with Janelle, and more letters!  Also, it's not beta-read, so sorry for any mistakes!  


	2. The Train Ride to Hogwarts

**SUMMARY:**Lily goes to Hogwarts, and James goes to Beauxbatons. They've been writing letters to each other since their 3rd year. What happens when James gets transferred to Hogwarts?

**A/N:**Okay, well, I really enjoyed writing chapter one, so I figured I should put a move-on on chapter two, right?Right.Well, here it is!Oh yes, Floo Powder hadn't been invented yet, okay?Okay.

**Chapter two:**The Train ride to Hogwarts

For James, the next day was very hard. Saying goodbye to his parents for Lord knows how long was one of the hardest things he had ever done, and though he was still ecstatic about never having to set foot in Beauxbatons again, the sadness outweighed that by about a ton.The car ride to the train station was miserable.With James' mother crying silently in the front seat, his father looking grim, knuckles white on the wheel, and James himself trying to be a man and not cry, it was one of the worst experiences of his life.As they got out of the car and approached the train station, he wondered if this was the last time he would ever see them, and cursed himself for not wanting to spend more time with them when he had the chance.As they broke through the barrier where the French Wizarding Train waited, he realized this would be the last time he saw them in a very long time.His Grandmother was okay... but his parents... he needed them.Finally letting the dam behind his eyes break, he turned to his parents with tears running down his face.

"I-I'll miss you," he said, voice shaky."I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused in the past, and. and I'll try and be better at Hogwarts for you."

"I'll miss you too, James," his father said, smiling at him, eyes shining."I love you."

"I love you too," he said, and gave them a very, very long hug before getting on the train slowly, reluctantly.Walking down the isle and getting in the first empty compartment he found, he James quickly rolled down the window to wave to his parents as the train took off."I'll miss you," he said quietly to himself, waving goodbye to the people h loved most in his life.

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

James walked off the train about an hour later at Kings Cross.Looking around, he saw a rather large old lady with a big grin, and immediately recognized her as his grandmother.

"Hello, my Jamsie-wamsy!"She said as he approached her, enveloping him in a humongous bear hug."How was your trip?"

"Err... it was... fine..." he said, attempting to smile.

"Of course it wasn't."She said, smile fading a little."I know it was hard."

James didn't say anything, only nodded his head, looking at the ground.

"So, are you ready for a big dinner?"She asked, as they started walking across the train station."I have quite a large meal prepared for us, and you must be starving!"

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

Lily and Janelle walked through a very crowded Diagon Alley, shopping for their school supplies.Janelle seemed to be having quite a nice time, with all the reunions of she and Lily's 'friends', but for Lily, lets just say this was her idea of hell, and she wouldn't be surprised if that's where she was.As they squoze their way through the packed street, Janelle waving to people, million-dollar smile on, she fought the urge to break down and just scream.Little did she know that a _certain_ French boy she knew was going through the exact same trouble as her.

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

By the third day at Grandma Potters house, James was far past ready to go home, or at least have a moment to himself.He was sure her intentions were good, but she never got out of your face.He liked being fawned over like a baby for the first day, and even halfway through the second day, but not being able to do anything for yourself got just a bit annoying.By now, James was surprised he even got to go to the bathroom by himself.His very short temper wasn't helping much either.This had gotten to the point that whenever his Grandmother would even walk in the room, he would feel like screaming.In fact, just then, Grandmother Potter walked into his room (without knocking, in fact... he could have been changing!) and headed towards him with that 'Poor baby!' look on her face.

"Would you like anything honey-buns?"She asked, pinching his cheek.

"N-No, I'm fine, Grandmother," James said, fists clenched.

"Are you sure pookie?"She asked, sitting down on his bed.

"100%," he said, trying to put on one of those 'I'm a trooper!' smiles she seemed to love so much.

"Okay," she said, getting up slowly."I'll be down in the kitchen if you want anything, okay?"

"I'll make sure and call if I need anything," James said, thanking his lucky stars that she was leaving after only a few minutes.Laying on his bed and looking at the ceiling, he wondered if he would _ever_ get out of here.

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

_Dear O'Ryan,_

_ _

_Hello!How are you doing?I'm doing pretty well... I just got my shopping done, which actually wasn't a very enjoyable experience, but I did get some pretty good things.Err… I don't like yourself in the last mean to be nosy, but are you okay?I know something is wrong, and you don't have to tell me, but I would really like to know.I want to know if I can help you with anything.We don't even know each other, so you can tell me, and I won't judge you or anything.Well, even if you don't tell me, I hope your problems get sorted out and you feel better soon._

_ _

_Nuria_

Lily looked at the letter, frowning slightly.She knew she sounded nosy, but it wasn't because she wanted to have the pride and joy of knowing someone else's secret.She was truly and honestly concerned about O'Ryan, and she wanted to know what was wrong with him.Sighing, she folded the letter and attached it to her owl, Winston.Lily watched the tawny owl fade off into the setting sun before going downstairs to what was going to be a very painful dinner... her parents had just had yet another fight, and from the looks of it, things weren't going to be forgiven soon.

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

James was starting to get sick of his room.He had barely left since he had gotten here, since every time he came out, his Grandma would hug him, and ask him if her little 'trooper' would like anything.Just then, taking his mind off of crazy Grandma Potter, a very familiar-looking, tawny owl swooped through the opened window, landing on James' bed.Opening the letter from Nuria hurriedly, he read through it, rolling his eyes.It seemed she knew everything about him.Right away he got out his favorite quill and parchment, and wrote back.

_Nuria,_

_ _

_It scares me how much you know sometimes.Yes, there is something wrong... but I can't tell you.It's top-secret, and I promised my family I wouldn't tell anyone... even random people that live across the continent.I am truly sorry, but it was one of the last things I promised them, and if that promise isn't kept, I would feel horrible.Thank you for your concern, I really do appreciate it, and I would really like to tell you, but... well, I can't._

_ _

_O'Ryan_

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

A week later, Lily boarded the Hogwarts express, halfway happy, halfway miserable.On one hand, she would get away from her parents', and Petunia.On the other hand, however, she would be stuck being Ditzy Lily until next June, and that was _never_ a good thing.Walking to the back compartment where here very select friends sat, she passed an open (and very full) compartment of people talking and laughing, and sighed.What she would give to be in that compartment... Just then, she heard a very familiar, annoying voice, and groaned loudly.

"Oh my GOD, Lily?!"Cheyenne, a very annoying girl, with a voice that somewhat resembled fingernails scratching on a chalkboard squeaked."Is it REALLY you?!"

Fighting the urge to plug her ears and run away screaming, she put on a fake smile, and the ditzy part of her kicked in."Oh my God, I've like-missed you so much sweetheart! Like-you should have come and visited me over the vacation!"

"Oh my GOD!"Cheyenne said, as if talking to herself."Lily_ EVANS _just said that I should have visited her over summer!"Realizing that she had just said that out loud, and Lily heard it, she quickly changed her words."I mean-Lily Evans should have come and visited ME over the summer!"She laughed her squeaky laugh, wiggled around a bit, and to Lily's great displeasure, started talking again."You should like-stop standing out here with all these stupid people and join us!"

"Okay Hun, just let me grab my stuff, okay?"She called, and as soon as Cheyenne turned around, let out a silent scream she had been doing for quite a bit after her friends left.Turning around, she saw a dark-haired, tall boy standing behind her.

"So... I'm guessing you don't enjoy her... "He said, smiling.

"Like-what would give you _that_ idea?"She asked.She would have loved to talk to him... he didn't sound from around here… he had a slight accent.Lily didn't know why, but he seemed like one of those people you could just talk to.

"Oh, I don't know... maybe because you screamed silently after she turned around... "He said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Um... that was like-from the excitement of going into that compartment."She said in a matter-of-fact tone.Damn, this boy was good.

"Ahhh," he said, nodding his head at her like he didn't believe her."Well... you have fun in that compartment!"He said fakely.

"Ugh!"Lily said, and turned around to leave this mysterious, unknown boy alone.

James O'Ryan Potter watched the "ditzy" redhead stalk down the hallway angrily, amused.He would have to watch that girl... she seemed like a good subject for some future pranks he had planned.Smiling to himself, he turned the opposite way from her, and went in search of an empty compartment.Nearing the front, he finally found an empty one, he slid in, and relaxed against the soft, cushiony, slightly faded ruby seats.James hadn't been sitting there for over a minute, before he heard the door slide open.As he opened his eyes, he saw possibly the worst sight he had ever seen.Two boys, one with long, slicked-back blonde hair, and the other with chin-length, greasy ebony hair stood in the doorway, both sneering unpleasantly at James.

"Yes?" He asked in his almost-perfected British accent.He didn't want to stick out too much at Hogwarts.

"There's talk on the train of a new boy."The blonde-haired one said, raising his eyebrows unpleasantly at James."I'm guessing that's you."

"Then you'd be right," he said, wondering what they wanted."Now are you planning on leaving anytime soon, or are you just going to stand in the doorway, staring at me with your abnormally large noses the whole train ride?"

The two made noises of displeasure, and, not saying another word, turned around and exited the compartment, sliding the door shut behind them rather hard.

"Finally," James muttered to himself, and closed his eyes once more, in hopes to get some sleep... unfortunately, that didn't happen.Not thirty seconds later, the compartment door opened once again, but instead of hook-nosed, greasy-haired slime-balls, he saw three boys.One slightly pudgy and short, with sandy brown hair and watery blue eyes, another quite a bit taller than the first, with dirty blonde hair, cinnamon eyes, looking quite tired.The last boy, however, looked _much_ different than the other two.With slightly longer jet-black hair, lively sapphire blue eyes, and a bright smile, he looked happy and joyful.

"D'you think we could sit here?"The third boy asked, and, without waiting for James to answer, made himself comfortable next to him, and motioned for the other two to come in.

"Actually... " James started, but was cut off by the black-haired boy.

"Why thank you!"He said pleasantly."Sirius Black, by the way.This here is Remus Lupin," he motioned towards the tired-looking one."And this is Peter Pettigrew."He nodded to the short, fat one.

"Hi," Remus said, giving James a half-smile."Sorry about Sirius," he half-whispered."He… err... well, I'm not sure why he's like that, but I'm pretty sure he got dropped on the head as a baby... or he's high on some kinda drugs he got at the train station... "

"Yup, I'm high!"Sirius said, hopping up and pulling the shades on the closed window, making James squint in the bright light."High on life!"

James didn't say anything, only nodded slightly, knowing these were _not_ going to be the people he hung out with when he got to Hogwarts. Especially not that Sirius person.

"Do you think that the food is going to come soon?"Peter asked in a high, squeaky voice that matched his appearance."I'm hungry."

"The train hasn't even started moving yet," James said, giving Peter a strange look."I highly doubt it'll be here anytime soon."

"Oh," Peter said sourly, and returned back to his silent self, staring out the window.

"Well, we introduced ourselves, so now it's your turn!"Sirius said like this was all some big game.

"James," he said slowly, wondering if it really was a good thing to tell this strange person his name."James Potter."

"Well hello James Potter!"Sirius said giddily, and started jumping up and down on the seat cushions for a minute."Hey, wait a minute!"He said after about thirty seconds of his bouncing."You don't look like a first-year!"

"I'm, err, going into my 4th year," he said, hoping they weren't in the same year as them."I'm transferring from Beauxbatons."

"Really?"Remus said, suddenly becoming interested."What's Beauxbatons like?Is it anything like Hogwarts?Did you like it there?Do a lot of people go there?Do they speak French?Can you--"

"Wwwoooaaahh, slow down Remmy!"Sirius said."We wouldn't want him to think that we're all crazy, now would we?"

"No, I think _you've_ already made him think that, dearest Siri," Remus said, getting up and pinching Sirius' cheek."Okay, now back to my questions... "

"Okay... " James said.Just as he started speaking, however, the train gave a big lurch, and they were soon moving."Err... just wondering," he said."How long have you been in here?"

"Um, going on three minutes!"Peter squeaked.

"Joy... " James muttered under his breath.This was going to be a _very_ long train-ride.

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

Okay, well, this would be longer, but I cut a whole huge part out (with it, it would be 3,000 words long), but I decided to get rid of it, since it had no relevance to the story.Ahh, oh well.Well, thank you all for reviewing!If you've read my other stories, you know that I usually have thank-yous, and I'm going to go it with these, but I'll only pick out 2 or 3 I really want to thank or whatever.Thank you ALL though for reviewing, I seriously appreciate it TONS. Also, I think my beta-readers computer crashed or something, because she hasn't been replying when I send her chapters to fix ::frowns:: So if you find any mistakes, I'm sorry!I corrected it by myself.

**HPDreamer15:**Yes, and I'm DONE with the edits!!!!I just got done today, actually (the 18th).But this idea had been in my head for a looonnnnggg time, and I was in the mood to write it, so I did!Thanks for reviewing!

**Jess the Great:**THANK YOU for reviewing all my stories! I LOVE faithful reviewers!::smiles::Thank you soooo much!

**Myrtle:**Yeah, I kinda noticed how a lot of stories had Lily as a French girl… I always thought it would be kinda cool to have James be French, so I did!You speak English very well!I've started taking Spanish, but, since I'm only in my first year, I can't **quite** read and talk fluently ::winks::Thanks for reviewing! 


	3. The Sorting Hat and more

**A/N:  **I'm such a nerd… I've had this chapter done FOREVER but I just barely remembered to post it… sorry everyone!  Hope you enjoy it though

**DISCLAIMER:  **I meant to have one at chapter one and then not have one for the rest of the story, but I kind of forgot that, so here it is:  JK Rowling owns the characters, the setting, and all that good stuff.  I only own the plot.  That is all.

3 hours later, as James got off the train, he wondered how he survived.  Sirius had blown up something at least 10 times... leaving James with no eyebrows.  Following the crowd and trying to ditch Sirius, he suddenly heard his name.

"James Potter!"  A girl of about 17 called.  "Is there a James Potter here?"  

James raised his hand and tried to push through the distance of people blocking his path.  "I'm right here!"  He said as loud as he could.  Approaching her, he said, "I'm James Potter."  

The girl looked at him strangely for a moment before saying "No you're not."  

"_Yes_ I am!"  He persisted.  

"James Potter is _French_."  She said, looking at him like he was dung.  "And you," she paused for emphasis, "Are _not_ French."  

Sighing, James began to speak fluently in French for about 30 seconds, before stopping and asking in his regular barely understandable French accent; "do you believe me now?"  

The girl nodded her head reluctantly and motioned for him to follow her.  "I'm Mary," she said.  "I'm Head Girl.  The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore told me to get you acquainted with the school.  

James was about to open his mouth in protest, until he saw Sirius running towards him, arms wide open, screaming his name.  "Okay, let's go," he said.  Grabbing Mary's arm, rushed towards what looked like horseless carriages, since that was the general direction everyone seemed to be going.  

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

15 minutes later, after a major horseless carriage traffic jams, (one of the more impatient carriages had gotten angry at the sluggish pace and decided to rear-end the carriage in front of it... causing both of them to tip over and block the road) James and Mary exited the carriage, after 15 minutes of rambling on and on about how great and wonderful Hogwarts was.  It did sound great, from the books he had read and everything, but the way Mary explained it, she was lucky he hadn't fallen asleep.  Stepping away from the carriage, James looked at the big wooden Hogwarts doors, then up at the castle itself.  He immediately felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.  This was now or never.  Suddenly, he passed out... wait... if he had passed out he wouldn't have known.  Someone scurrying all over him like a hyper squirrel made him realize that someone had knocked him over, and he knew exactly whom it was.  

"Sirius... " He groaned miserably.  "Get off me."  

"Why did you leave us?"  Sirius asked, getting off of him.  "You got me worried that you had been kidnapped, because why would anyone want to leave me?"  He then glanced up, and saw Mary glaring at him.  

"Hello, Sirius," she said coldly.  "Have a good summer?"  

"You _did_ get kidnapped!"  Sirius said, eyed widening.  "By Evil Mary!"  

"Oh, shut up, Sirius," she said superiorly.  "I'll be with James for a few days.  Dumbledore said so."  

"Noooooo!"  He groaned.  "Jamie- let's ditch her... start running on my count!"  He said, not bothering to keep his voice down.  "1... 2... " 

"Stop!"  James said, exasperated.  "This may be a crazy idea, but don't you think that maybe I would have a say in where I go and what I do?"  

      "Oh, you don't have to tell Mary you don't want to be with her nicely," Sirius said.  "That is very nice, though."  

"Ugh!"  James tried to keep himself from screaming.  "I want to be alone!  **ALONE**!"  

"Bu-But Jamsie... " Sirius frowned, giving him his best puppy-dog eyes.  "D-Don't you want hang out with me?"  

"**NO**!"  He said.  "Haven't I made myself clear?  I don't want to be with anyone!"  And with that he walked off, fists clenched, hoping he knew where he was going.  Just then, he saw a very familiar-looking redhead, completely surrounded by about five girls.  Following closely behind them, as they seemed to know where they were going, he wondered why she even put up with them.  But then again, for all he knew, she could really be that ditzy, and just not have liked that girl with the squeaky voice.  (Not that he blamed her... at all)  Figuring that it was best not to think about it, he walked through the main doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for some strange reason, immediately felt a sense of belonging... Something that he hadn't felt since he had last seen his parents.  James followed the ditzy group of girls up a flight of stairs, down a corridor, up another flight, and into a portrait before he realized... no one else was following him... the girls had wandered from the crowd.  Unfortunately, as he tried to exit out of the portrait quickly, unnoticed, it shut in front of him, and he felt 6 pairs of eyes on him.  Turning around, he grinned sheepishly, blushing.  

"Err... d-do any of you know where the Great Hall is?"  He asked, trying to keep his cool.  

"Listen," one of the girls surrounding the redhead said.  "Just because you like-think Lily is cute," she paused and motioned to the girl with the red hair.  "Does _not_ mean you can follow us into our like-secret lair!"  

"Err... okay," James said, wondering why they were assuming he liked the girl who was apparently Lily.  "Well... could one of you maybe lead me OUT of your so-called secret lair and take me to the Great Hall?" 

"Like-I'll do it," Lily said, and quickly got up before they could protest.  "Let's go," she whispered into James' ear, and practically pushed him out of the door.

Once they got out, James smirked at Lily.  He knew she wasn't ditzy!  "I knew it!"  He said out loud, proud of himself.

"Like-knew what?"  Lily asked, playing stupid once more.  

"That you're _not_ ditzy," James said, giving her a knowing look.  "Why do you even bother with them?"  

"L-Like, are you calling me stupid?"  She asked, trying to hold up her mask, but James was pulling it off very quickly.  

"I do think you're kind of stupid for acting like you are," James said.  "But I know you're not in real life.  Just tell the truth."  

"Fine, fine fine."  Lily said.  "But if you tell another person, then I'll **kill** you."  

"Yay!"  James said, jumping up and down.  "I knew it I knew it I knew it!"  

"Shut up!"  Lily said, quickly becoming exasperated.  This was why she hadn't told anyone.  

"Ahh, I'm SO good!"  James said.  "Go me!"  

"Ugh, stop acting so cocky!"  She said, trying not to strangle this stupid boy.  "You're acting like an idiot!"  

"Ooh, and attitude, too!"  He said, smirking at her.  "Well I'm looking forward to seeing you this year!"  

"Okay, find the way to the great hall yourself!"  She said, but realizing it was just down the hall, sighed.  "Never mind... "  

"Have fun with your friends!"  He said, waving to her as she stalked off angrily.  Yes, she would be the perfect candidate for pranks this year.  Walking into the brightly-lit Great Hall, he saw four tables.  On one, he saw the hook-nosed gits that had come into his compartment before the train ride had even started, and a huge green banner hanging over the table with a serpent.  Looking over his other three choices, he saw a badger, a lion, an eagle, and decided on he lion.  Just as he started walking in, an old but youthful man, with an almost completely gray hair stood up, and even from the back of the room, he could tell he was staring at him.  

"Ahh," he said.  "I see our foreign friend has decided to join us.  James, would you mind coming to the front of the room?"  

James cringed inwardly as the whole entire student body wheeled around to look at James.  Trying not to get embarrassed, he made his way to the front of the room casually as he could, praying he wouldn't trip.  As he reached the front, where he was almost sure that the people in front of him were the Professors, a very strict-looking one took an old, three-legged chair out from behind the table, along with a ragged hat.  She motioned for James to come up and sit on the stool, and he did.  Putting the old hat on his head, he wondered what would happen.  Almost immediately, he heard a voice in his head.  

"Well, well, well... " It said.  "James Potter... now where should we put you?  I can see from the many pranks you've pulled you have plenty of courage... quite ambitious too, I see... "  

'Err... what are you talking about?'  James thought, hoping this hat would hear him.  

"Oh yes, you haven't heard about the four houses yet!  Well, you were late, so you weren't able to hear my speech... Ahh, oh well.  I suppose it will be explained to you later."  The hat said quickly.  "Now, back to my decision... "  It chuckled, before continuing.  "Yes, so you're the boy!  Well... that should be interesting.  Well, I do believe I've made my decision.  **_GRYFFINDOR_**!"  It shouted, and the same tight-lipped teacher took the hat off his head, motioning for him to sit at the table with the lion.  

"Err... thanks... " James said slowly to the teacher, and quickly went to find the first free seat, hoping the school would move their attention to something, or someone else.  

"Oh yes, and James, I must speak to you after the feast.  Now, enjoy the feast," He said, and with a motion of his hands, the table was filled with food.  James, suddenly realizing how hungry he was, quickly gave himself a serving of everything, and enjoyed himself thoroughly.  

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

Following a 5th year Gryffindor Prefect up to the dorm rooms, after dinner and the little meeting with Professor Dumbledore, it finally hit James that he was here.  He was at Hogwarts, and Nuria was somewhere inside this building right this very second.  She could possibly even be in Gryffindor.  He smiled to himself, barely listening to the Prefect drone on about some fat lady.  What if he met her tomorrow?  One thing he knew for sure, he would know it was her when he saw her.  From her personality to the way she looked, he had almost the perfect mental picture of her, and he would definitely know if he saw her.  James suddenly snapped out of his daydream as they reached a portrait hole.  

"Here, is the fat lady."  The prefect said.  "The password is bubblepomps, and I suggest you remember that if you plan on coming back in here anytime soon, then I suggest you memorize it."  

"The password is bubblepomps... "  James said.  "Bubblepomps... "  

"Yup," She said.  "And if you don't remember it, you're screwed.  Get used to passwords like this."

"Okay.... "  He said slowly, and listened to the Prefect ramble on a little longer about where the dorms were located.  Heading to the staircase she motioned towards, to the fourth staircase, he found three things he was most hoping he wouldn't find.  Remus, Sirius, and Peter. 

"Joy," He muttered to himself as he walked in.  "So you're my roommates."  

"I'm _not_ taking to you!"  Sirius said, and turned his back to James, but not before sticking out his tongue.  

James merely blinked, before plopping down on the bed that had his trunk sitting at the foot of it.  "Believe me, I'm no more thrilled than you are."  He said.  

"Okay, you don't talk to us, we don't talk to you."  Remus said.  "We were just trying to be nice on the train, you know.  You could have told us to leave."  

"Well, you could have been the good Samaritan elsewhere."  He said, wondering if it was too late to transfer to another house.  

"You're mean!"  Peter squeaked, but as James shot him a glare, he shut up and continued getting ready for bed.  

"Here's the deal.  I leave you three along, you leave me alone."  James said, exasperated.  He had wanted nothing more than to get ready for bed and sleep since after the feast... it had been a very long day.  "Okay?" 

"Deal."  Sirius and Remus said together.  "You don't exist."

James nodded his head curtly before changing out of his robes and climbing into the surprisingly warm, soft bed.  In five minutes flat, he was asleep, despite the noise the other three were making.

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

The next morning at breakfast, in the almost completely empty Great Hall, James ate alone.  He was always an early bird, and though he was at Hogwarts, this was no exception.  Although having no friends did get kind of lonely, he rather liked the peacefulness of no one being around him, talking about things he didn't care about.  Just then, an owl came through the highest window in the hall, and dropped a letter above him, narrowly missing his porridge.  Opening it up, he saw that it was from Nuria.  

_O'Rion,_

_Hello!  How was your first day back to school?  Hopefully it was a lot better than mine... every time I come here it's like I'm reminded how alone I really am.  I'm just glad that I have you to confide in, or else I'd probably go crazy.  Just the train ride here almost completely alone made me partly wish I could go back to my house and just stay there... of course, there's no one there for me either... Sorry, you're probably sick of hearing about me now, but you know how you just have to get things out?  That's how I'm feeling right now.  It's a really good thing you're there, because I honestly don't know how I would survive without you.  Well, I need to be going now... the lights are going off.  Thank you again, just for being there and listening.  _

_Nuria_

James looked over the letter, smiling.  Not only did he feel exactly how she did, but all the things she said about him want to go find her and hug her or something. That letter was the perfect medicine for him this morning, especially since he was feeling so horrible.  Wishing he had time to write her back, he folded it up carefully, and gently placed it in his breast pocket, intending to read it over and over today.  

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

Lily went through all her classes that day trying not to go crazy.  Every time she would act stupid or ditzy, the annoying boy from last night (who's name she found out was James) would turn around and smile knowingly or wink, and she found it quite hard to restrain herself from strangling him.  He was behaving very oddly, besides being stupid.  Every five minutes he would pull a letter out of his pocket, read it, and put it away, smiling.  Figuring he had a girlfriend or something, she didn't really care, but after the millionth time, things got slightly annoying.  Lily was also quite bugged because she couldn't even say anything about it without ditching her friends and finding some time alone with him, and it wasn't even worth it.  The only thing that could keep her sane was the thought of O'Rion... what if he had her letter already?  She didn't know exactly where Beauxbatons was, so Lily wasn't quite sure how long it took her owl to get there, but for the most part in that letter, she had told him how she honestly felt about him.  Almost all day she wished he could at least be at Hogwarts with her, just for one day.  She was sure he would find some way to make this day better for her.  Unfortunately, she wasn't, and Lily was stuck with her annoying friends, and a very cocky boy named James for company.  Sighing, Lily wondered how she would survive this year if she could barely survive the first day.  

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

Okay, I'm done!  It's kind of short... and the last part is kind of pointless, but its developing Lily and James' relationship a little more, and that's what I wanted to get through.  OH yeah, and guess what!  If any of you have read my profile, you'll see that the weirdest thing about me is that I want a flame, and I kind of got one on here!  It's the closest thing I want.  If you would like to see it, just read my reviews.  It's wonderful!!  *Smiles* Thank you, whoever wrote that!  Anyways, onto the (selected) thank yous!  It was really hard only to thank a few people too, 'cause I wanted to thank everyone, so **_THANK YOU_** everyone!  You all rock!  Hee hee…  

**Hpdreamer15:  **::hides face in shame::  Actually, I don't speak French!  I'll be taking French next year, so If this is still going I'll be able to have James say some stuff in French.  I could make out most of what you were saying though, since I'm taking Spanish right now, and there are a lot of similarities with the languages.  Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  I really enjoyed it!

**Musicisdbest:  **Hee hee, I like your idea!  I need to e-mail you sometime and find out how to swear in French ::winks::  I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  Thank you for reviewing!

**Annoyin Girl:  **Yay!  You gave me the closest thing to a flame!  ::hugs::  I've always wanted a flame!  THANK YOU!!!

Okay, well, that's it!  Hopefully ya'll enjoyed this chapter too!  Oh yeah, and don't forget to **REVIEW!!!!!**   


	4. The Beginning Of a Very Beautiful Friend...

**SUMMARY:** Lily goes to Hogwarts, and James goes to Beauxbatons. They've been writing letters to each other since their 3rd year. What happens when James gets transferred to Hogwarts?   
  
**A/N:** Whew, this has taken a while! Sorry! I thought I had it written, but I didn't, so... yeah. Sorry again!!   
  


Throughout the weeks, Lily grew more and more aggravated by James, while he became more and more amused as she grew closer and closer to insanity with each passing day. He didn't want a lot, just for her to admit she wasn't stupid, and one night in the Common Room, it seemed like she was finally cracking.   
  


"Like-Who put this red-headed Barbie doll in my purse?!" She asked, bloodshot green eyes bugging, voice cracking. She looked over and saw James standing on the base of the boys staircase, waving. "Oh… like-never mind," she said, hands twitching. She looked at his neck almost longingly, as if the only thing she wanted was to place her hands around it and squeeze as hard as she could. Deciding something, Lily began to walk towards James, hands outstretched, before putting them down and grabbing his arm as hard as she could instead. "Could I please _speak_ with you for a moment out in the hall?" She asked through gritted teeth. "I like-need help with my Transfiguration homework!" She said loudly, and all her friends sighed with relief. Heaven forbid she would actually talk with someone outside their group willingly!   
  
         "_WHAT_ the hell do you think you're doing?!" She asked in her high-pitched, obviously stressed voice once more as they reached the hall. "I mean, honestly, why do you want my life to be a living hell?   
  
         "Just admit who you really are!" He said, shrugging his shoulders as if it were no big deal.   
  
           "Haven't I _told_ you?!" She said, massaging her temples and sighing. "I can't! Just leave me **alone**, okay?"   
  
         "Uh huh..." James said slowly, folding his arms and avoiding her demand. "Well, I'll see you later," he said, patting Lily's head and stepping back inside the portrait hole.   
  
         Lily scrunched her eyes shut as tight at she could and let out a nice, big scream that echoed down the empty corridor before stepping back in the common room, fake smile in place.   
  
                                      **¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§ **  
  
         5:00 in the morning was the time the whole Common Room was woken up to a quite loud scream coming from the 4th year Girls Dormitories. "**_JAMES POTTER_**!!!!!" Lily screamed, running to the 4th year Boys Dormitories, where a very groggy but happy James Potter had just woken up. "**_WHAT THE HELL ARE A BUNCH OF BARBIE DOLL HEADS DOING ON MY BED_**?!" She screamed at James, who was currently sitting up, rubbing his eyes and grinning, before realizing the multitude of people following her. "Like-I _know_ you know I like Barbie's and everything, and that Barbie is my roll model, but I can't collect the heads alone, silly!" She said, pelting one of the heads at him as hard as she could. "Here, I'll tell you what. You can STILL like-be graced with my presence if you come and clean up all the heads for me, okay?" She said, giving him the Death Glare before turning around and motioning for him to follow her. Unfortunately, the crowd of people followed them, so Lily didn't get a moment to punch him... yet. James walked in the room, laughing slightly at the heads all over Lily's bed, muttered a simple spell softly, and turned around to leave.   
  
         "Like-thank you honey!" Lily said, giving him a tight hug... very tight. Arms wrapped around James' neck as tight as she could, he began turning blue before he was finally able to loosen her grip and pry her arms off his neck.   
  
          "Anytime," He grunted, massaging his neck, and began heading back towards his Common Room, only to see a grinning Sirius. Wondering what he could possibly want, James approached him, eyebrows raised. "Yes?" He asked curtly, arms folded.   
  
         "You know, those Barbie doll heads would have been a lot better if you had enchanted them to chant "Like-you're a ditz!" Over and over again at the same time." He said, grinning mischievously.   
  
          "That would have been wicked!" James said, chuckling. Maybe this Sirius wasn't so bad after all.   
  
         "And then after they woke up you could have had them pop up on their necks and hop towards her." He said between laughs.   
  
         "You're going to have to help me with another prank I have planned for her!" James said after about five minutes when he had recovered from his laughter. This seemed to be the beginning of a very beautiful friendship.   
  
                                 **¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§ **  
  
          Little did anyone know that over the next few days that with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter together, the pranks at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be tripled. James usually thought of the original plans, Sirius, the details. Remus would be in charge of getting it all to work, and Peter was usually the distraction or decoy. Most of the plans had been directed towards Lily, however, and all four of them agreed it was a miracle she hadn't cracked. What they all didn't know was that one of the four was the only thing to help her not go crazy.   
  
_Nuria,   
  
I'm sorry things aren't going well for you right now... you need to know that you can hang in there. You're a strong person, I can tell from your letters, and as long as you don't let anyone get to you, you'll be fine. Just know, for what it's worth that I'm always here to talk about anything you need, no matter what, and there's at least one person who cares about you. I'm closer to you than you think.   
  
Love from,   
  
                         O'Rion   
_  
         Lily looked at O'Rion's letter, smiling. It was short, but she guessed he had a lot of homework. There was one part of it at the end she was puzzled about, however. He's closer to her than she thinks? What was that supposed to mean? After much pondering, she came to the conclusion that he was talking about mentally, how they were on the same level. It was enough to keep her sane, at least until she received his next letter. She could endure James Potter and his new friends for another week or so easily. Setting down her Arithmancy homework and taking out her special parchment she used for O'Rion alone, she began writing. The sooner she wrote a letter to him, the sooner he would write back.   
  
_O'Rion   
  
Once again, you wrote the perfect letter to make me feel better. I can stay sane for one more week thanks to you. If only you were here at Hogwarts... it wouldn't matter what other people said about me, and I could be myself. If only, huh… or maybe if I went to Beauxbatons. I would be ridding myself of the imbeciles attending this school and be able to see and spend time with you. Well, as I doubt none of this will actually happen I'll have to dream about it. Speaking of dreaming, it's late, and I'd better be getting to bed if I plan on waking up anytime near time tomorrow. Thanks again for that letter.   
  
Love,   
  
        Nuria   
_  
         Lily looked at the letter. She had added love at the end, but it was the truth. She was young, only 14, but this was love, it honestly was. It was crazy since she had never even met him, but every time she read a letter from him or thought of him, she felt like laughing and crying at the same 

  


time, and there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach so strong... sighing, she folded the letter and sent it off with her owl before getting ready for bed.   
  
                                    **¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§ **  
  
**I'm. SO. Sorry. That. Took. So. Long. To. Get. Out**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I honestly am, but you guys have **NO** idea what I've had to go through lately.... I've had MAJOR family problems, tons of homework, and been job hunting, which I've found to NOT be a fun thing at all. It's summer now though, so I should be doing better for a while. You'll have a really good chapter next time though, I'll be skipping ahead a year, because I think that 14 is too young for Lily and James to be meeting and everything, so hopefully things will get interesting. I'm REALLY sorry again, and I hope you guys are still there to review! I decided I would thank everyone this chapter since I've been so horrible, so here ya go!

  


**FreakyFroggirl22**:  Thanks!  I'm really glad you like it!  **Snoopy511**:  Wow, thanks SO much for that review!!  You know what's sad?  After a year of taking Spanish I still have no clue what anything means… I hate my Spanish teacher… which is why I'm taking French next year! And yes, I'll explain the "you're the boy" later.  Good job on catching that!  Oh yeah, and SORRY for not reviewing your stories lately!  I've been reading them but I'm just soo busy I haven't had time.  I'll try and review them soon though!  **Jen-Jen:  **Thanks!  I'm really glad you think my story idea is original. I try!  **Blueskywillow555:  **Thank you for your review!  I'll try and keep going… hopefully it won't take me another 3 months!  **Lamina Court:  **I love how you review all my stories!  I lloovvveee faithful reviewers, you're great!  Anyways, thank you so much for your review!  And THANKS for reminding me that they turn into Animagus' in their fourth year!  I was thinking fifth, so I'm glad I didn't mess that up.  Thanks again!  **Kristine:  **Yeah, that site has been a lifesaver for me too!  In this story as well as my Spanish homework.  Wow, four years of French?  I wish I could do that with a foreign language at my school, but they only offer three years ::sighs::  Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  **Knockturnalley256:  **BUBBLE GUM!!  I love bubble gum!  ::pops a piece in mouth and blows a bubble::  Thanks for the bubble gum and your review!  ::winks:  **_AyCee-: **Sorry I couldn't do your name right with the underlines, but my computer turned it into italics when I tried that, so I had to keep it like that.  I'm trying on longer chapters, I really am, and I'll make the next one at least 3,000 words, okay?  Okay.  Thanks for reviewing!  **Hailey:  **No, I didn't get that e-mail for the beta!  I'm really sorry I couldn't have stayed, because I really liked your stories, but I guess that's okay… I could just keep reading them!  Anyways, thanks for your review!  I'm glad you like my story!  **Mirandas:  **I'll try and e-mail you, but I have major problems with that, but hopefully I'll get it.  Thanks for reviewing!!  **HPDreamer15:  **Yeah, I agree… I never really got Spanish, but that's probably because of my retarded teacher that sat there and told stories for a way to get us to learn the language… stupid guy.  I'm taking French next year, and hopefully it will become as fun for me as it is for you!  Thanks for reviewing!  

Okay, now I remember why I don't thank everyone in my story… it gets waaayyyyy too long!  I like to talk too much!  Anyways, thanks again to everyone who reviewed!  And for everyone who hasn't reviewed, REVIEW!!!!!!!  


	5. Beginning of Fifth Year

**SUMMARY:**  Lily goes to Hogwarts, and James goes to Beauxbatons. They've been writing letters to each other since their 3rd year. What happens when James gets transferred to Hogwarts?

**A/N:**  *sighs blissfully*  I've just been on vacation for the last half a month, and I'm finally home.  It's crazy how much you end up missing it!  Of course, another reason I could be so happy right now is because I'm listening to Clay Aiken's (in case you  don't know who he is, he came in 2nd on American Idol) two singles, "Like A Bridge Over Troubled Water" and "This Is The Night"  I _love_ Clay though, he rocks my socks!  Oh yeah, and for _anyone_ who has read the 5th book, e-mail me or if you have MSN Messenger, add me.  And even if you haven't read the fifth book, e-mail me or add me to MSN Messenger, I love having people to talk to!  Sweetness_grrl@hotmail.com for anyone who's too lazy to look at my profile.  Hehehe, anyways, here's the next installment of Meeting Lily.  

**Chapter 5:**  _Fifth Year_  

           Lily sat in the back of her mother's car, not anxiously awaiting the trip to her Fifth Year of Hogwarts at all.  She had made Prefect somehow; she didn't know how she had made it with her ditsy exterior.  Lily was, however, happy to leave her house.  Petunia loathed her as much as ever, and her parents had finally gotten a divorce, making her mother very unhappy and depressed.  Besides the fact that Lily's mom stayed in her room for days at a time, sulking, the divorce was mostly a good thing.  The bickering that last year had filled the house day in and day out had almost completely ceased, except for the arguments between Lily and Petunia.

           "Almost there," Lily's mom said dully, carelessly swerving into the next lane and almost getting them in an accident.  

           "Mom, be careful!"  Lily said through clenched teeth, holding onto the hand rests for dear life.  "I'd like to get to Hogwarts in one piece!"  

           "Why, couldn't your friends at your freak school put you back together?"  Sneered Petunia from the front seat, looking quite proud of herself for coming up with such a clever joke.  

           Lily stared at her for a moment, shaking her head.  She opened her mouth several times as if to tell her sister just how big of an idiot she was, but finally, not being able to come up with words of just how she felt about Petunia, she rolled her eyes and looked out the window.  Walking down the sidewalk she saw a happy couple holding hands, both smiling happily and not seeming to be able to take their eyes off each other.  Lily sighed deeply, feeling very lonely.  Earlier that summer Orion had told her how he felt about her and how he thought he was in love with her, and they had been long-distance dating for the better part of two months.  Lily wanted nothing more then to be able to see him, touch him, hear his voice, but as long as she lived in England and he lived in France, it was highly unlikely that they would be meeting. 

           "Here we are," Lily's mother said, swerving up onto the sidewalk by the entrance of Kings Cross.  "Bye."  She said as Lily got out of the car and headed for the trunk, where her belongings currently were.  The second she had taken out her suitcase, her mom drove off, leaving Lily feeling very angry and sad on the curb.  Couldn't she have at least gotten out of the car and hugged her daughter?  Before she could even move, however, a second car drove up just where her mothers had been seconds before, and the person she loathed beyond anyone stepped out.  

           "Potter," she said coldly, glaring daggers at James.  The boy had made her fourth year a living hell at Hogwarts last year, and everything about him bugged her, down to his messy hair and goofy grin.  

           "Evans," he said, smirking at her slightly.  "Where are your giggling group of bimbos?"  

           "Maybe they're shoved up your--"  

           A batty-looking old lady with thick round glasses, which magnified her eyes by about ten, cut her off.  She was wearing one snow-boot and one sandal, a bright orange dress mostly covered by a fluffy pink apron with the words "Kiss the Cook" flashing across it.  Her hair was white and flying all over the place, reminding her strongly of one of the clouds currently hovering over them.  "Mr. Moo Moo!" she said, smiling and crying at the same time as she rushed over to give James a big kiss.  "I'll miss you so much while you're gone--" she paused for a moment, spotting Lily.  "Aww, Pookie, you never told me you had a lady friend!"  She raised her eyebrows at him and nudged him in the ribs, and it was all Lily could do to keep from bursting out laughing.  

           "I'm Lily."  She said, smiling at the old lady.  

           "Lily, it's wonderful to meet you!" she exclaimed, and began walking towards Lily.  Lily stuck out her hand, expecting to shake it, but she enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.  

           "I was starting to worry about my little Cozy-boy here!" she said, smiling at James, who was beet-red with embarrassment.  "He hadn't mentioned one girl this summer, I was beginning to worry he liked, well... "  She leaned forward.  "Boys."  

           Lily burst out laughing, but quickly turned it into a cough.  "Yes, well, you can never be too sure."  She said after she recovered, though her mouth kept twitching, trying to hold in the laughter fighting to come out.

           The old lady looked as if she was about to say something, but James cut her off.  "Well Grams, I'd better be going, I can't miss the train," he said, face still flaming red.  

           "Oh, my little poopoo, I'll miss you so much!"  Said James's Grandmother, giving him a huge hug and kissing him all over his face, leaving orangey-red lipstick marks all over his cheeks and forehead.  "Write me bunches, sweetiebooboo!"  

           "I will," James said, grabbing his trunk quickly and walking away as fast as he could possibly go.  

           "Oh wait, Mr. Moo Moo!"  Lily called after James in a baby-voice, mocking his Grandmothers.  

           "Evans, if you say a _word_ of this to anyone--" James started, trying to wipe the kiss-marks off his face.  

           "What, worried you might lose your new _popular_ reputation if everyone finds out you're often called Poopoo?"  Lily asked innocently, though she had her brilliant green eyes narrowed, just daring James to push her. 

           James glared at her, turning red once more, but this time out of fury.  He opened his mouth to say something, but someone calling his name interrupted him.

           "James!"  A very familiar voice called, and moments later Remus, Peter, and Sirius emerged from a large crowd of people, waving.  

           "Hi!"  James said, shooting Lily one more look before turning his attention to his friends.  

           "Like-see you on the train, Mr. Pookiepoopoo!"  She said, flipping her hair before flouncing off, looking proud of herself.  

           "Mr. Pookiepoopoo?"  Sirius asked him, holding back a smile.  "I thought you said only _I_ could call you that!"  

           Peter stood with a puzzled look on his face for a moment before gasping and looking at James and Sirius with a look of horror on his face.  "You-you two--" He started.  

           "Oh yes, Pete, we're flaming gay."  Said Sirius sarcastically, rolling his eyes.   

           "G-Gay?!"  Peter squeaked, eyes bugging out.  "You mean I share a room with two—two _gay _people?"

           "He was joking, Wormtail," said James, wondering how Peter could be so dense.  

           "Oh—right… I knew that… "  Peter said, blushing.   

           "Come on, lover boys," Remus said, shaking his head at the two, laughter in his hazel-gold eyes.  "We're going to miss the train."  

           "Oky Doky," James said, and the four Marauders walked across Kings Cross, all speaking happily of their summer adventures.  As they reached Platform 9 and 3/4, it was 10:56; they'd have to hurry if they wanted to get on the train and find a compartment before they were all taken.  They all got on the train and headed as far back as they could, hoping their usual compartment was still free.  There was only one problem:  Remus was headed in the opposite direction as the other three were going.  

"Oy!  Remmy!"  Sirius yelled, causing half the train's compartments to slide open and dozens of faces popping out the door to peek out and look at them.  "Where are you going?"  

           Remus looked flustered for a moment and mumbled something inaudibly.  

           "Err--sorry?"  

           Remus mumbled a bit louder.  They could now hear "mm uh prhect."  

           "What's that?"  

           "_I'M—A—BLOODY—PREFECT, DEAF BOY_!"  Remus yelled across the train, causing whoever wasn't already looking out of their compartment to look out.  

           Sirius was so shocked he dropped his bags.  A moment later he let out a laugh and walked across the train to where Remus was currently standing, bright red.  "I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say Prefect!"  He said, laughing jollily.  "How crazy is that?"  

           "Not very crazy, actually."  Remus said, running his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair and sighing as though he knew this moment had to come eventually.  "I _am_ a Prefect."  

           Sirius stared at him for a moment, as though he didn't know what to say.  He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came out.  

           "Sirius, close your mouth or say something, you look like a goldfish."  James said, joining Remus and Sirius at the front of the train. 

            Sirius opened his mouth one more time, but not being able to say anything, clamped it shut and stared at Remus as if he were meeting him for the first time and he didn't know what to think.   

           "Congratulations, mate!"  James said, slapping Remus on the back as Remus gave a sigh of relief.  "I suppose they need someone to keep us in check!"  

           "Right-o!"  Piped up Peter in his squeaky voice.  He had followed James up to the front of the train and looked eager to say anything to be a part of the conversation.  

           "Well, hopefully I only need to be at the front of the train for a little while," said Remus, looking mostly comfortable once more, though he kept glancing at Sirius, who was still looking at him with a look of shock on his face.  "Then I can join you three in a compartment."  

           "Bye Remus!"  Peter said, waving his rather large arm energetically as Remus went through the door that obviously led to where the Prefects were supposed to meet.

           Remus turned around and gave a short smile and wave before heading into a part of the train he had never been nor expected to go.  He pulled a gold badge out of his pocket and put it on before turning a corner and meeting the other Prefects.  He was obviously the last one; there were four tables with six chairs around each room, each one a different color for each different house.  The royal blue, green, and yellow tables were all full, and five of six of the chairs on the maroon table were taken.  Feeling slightly foolish for being the last Prefect in the room and silently cursing Sirius, Remus quickly sat down on the last remaining chair, not paying much attention to anyone and hoping they weren't paying any attention to him either.  It wasn't until the person sitting next to Remus said anything that he realized just who she was.  

           "Like—Hi!"  Lily Evans said energetically, leaning towards him, smiling.  "I didn't like—know you were a Prefect!"  

           "I'm surprised you didn't with all the noise my friends were making outside the compartment," said Remus, feeling both very confused and awkward.  Lily had always been nicest to him out of the other three Marauders, as he usually stopped them when they were getting too out of control with their pranks (including ones on her), and he didn't want to be rude.  James had told Sirius, Peter, and him about Lily's pretending to be stupid last year so he wasn't as surprised as he would have been about finding out she was a Prefect.

           "James?"  She asked, bubbly voice gone.  For a moment, she looked normal, though she had an almost sad and hurt look in her eyes.  However, a second later she was back to her flouncy, stupid self.  "He is like—such a total sweetheart!"  She said, bouncing in her seat.  

           "Er... yeah... "  Remus said, wondering how much longer he would be stuck here with Lily.  It had always bugged him that she didn't admit she was faking to be a ditz.  

Fortunately before Lily could talk to Remus anymore, Tina Florek, who last year as a 6th year Ravenclaw Prefect, and Dann Fitzsimmons, who was a 6th year Hufflepuff Prefect last year went to a small platform in front of the tables and cleared their voices so everyone could be quiet.  "Hello," Tina said after everyone had quieted down, and Remus noticed a rather large golden badge on her chest, as well as on Danns.  It wasn't until then he realized they were the new Head Boy and Head Girl.  "Welcome Prefects!  Okay, now that everyone is _here_," she paused and glanced at Remus, who turned red and slunk down in his seat, "we can get on with your instructions.  Now one person from each year in each house needs to be on watch of the train at all times, to make sure nothing against the rules or bad is going on.  Once you get to the school, after the feast make _sure_ you lead the 1st years up to the Common Room so they don't get lost.  Dann has all the new Passwords to get into your separate Common Rooms, and he's passing them out now.  Once you get your password, you may leave."  She stepped off the platform and helped Dann pass out the remainder of the passwords.  As they were waiting to get the slips of paper, Lily turned to Remus once more.  

           "Sweetie, you don't have to worry about patrolling that halls, I'll totally do it!"  She said, smiling eagerly.  "You go ahead and hang out with your _adorable_ little friends and make sure you have a good time!"  Said Lily, winking.  

           "Err—I will... "  Remus said slowly.  How could someone possibly be this stupid?  Before having any more time to ponder on it, Dann came by and gave all the Gryffindor's their passwords.  Unfolding the piece of paper, Remus saw the new password was '_CLAY AIKEN IS SHAKIN_'.  Wondering who on earth Clay Aiken was and why he was "shakin'", he barely listened to Lily as she said goodbye to him and went off to patrol the train.  Remus followed Lily out of the Prefect Compartment and headed to the very back of the train, where the Marauders usually spent the train ride to and from Hogwarts.  He checked the last five compartments, and on to the third from the back compartment, he saw Peter, James, Sirius, and Frank Longbottom, a fellow fifth-year Gryffindor.  

           "Hi," said Remus as he entered the compartment, and noticed a fourth person who usually didn't join them in the section.  Frank Longbottom was looking quite cross and shaking his finger at Sirius and James, both of whom were slouched down in their seats, arms folded, glaring at Frank.  The second Remus walked through the door, James and Sirius jumped up and said hi while James mouthed "Help us!" looking over at Frank and back to Remus.  

           "Hello Remus," said Frank as Remus settled himself down beside Peter, who was currently sleeping in the corner of the train, completely unaware of everything going on around him.  "You're just in time.  Since you're a prefect, I was thinking that you could help me teach these two a lesson about how they shouldn't disrupt the school this year and how they need to study for their O.W.L.s instead.  They're coming up this year, you know.  

"Er--" Remus started, but just then, the compartment door opened and Lily Evans walked in.  

           "Like, hi!"  She said cheerfully, plopping herself down next to Frank, grinning.  "What's up guys?" 

           "You're a _PREFECT_?"  Sirius asked rudely, noticing the badge on her chest with a raised eyebrow.  "How the hell --"  

           "James, can I like--talk to you for a millisecond?"  She asked, cutting Sirius off.  

           "Me?"  Asked James, looking puzzled.  

           "Of _course_ you, silly goose!"  Lily said, speaking to James in half her ditsy voice, and half a mock baby-voice, looking as if she were about to pinch James' cheek.  

           "Err--okay, so ahead."  Said James, eyebrows furrowed, wondering what on earth Lily would want to do with him.  Maybe it was something to do with the incident with his Grandmother earlier that day.  

           "Like-outside!"  She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the compartment and slamming the door behind them, leaving the four remaining boys looking at the closed door with their eyebrows furrowed in confusement and surprise.  Lily had always appeared to hate James the most, why on earth would she want to talk to him?  The second the door had closed, however, and she had checked no one was wandering the hall; she immediately stopped flouncing and looked at James, green eyes looking at him with no sparkle or sign of amusement.  

           "I've been thinking, Potter."  She said, sighing as if she would rather be doing anything but saying what she was about to say.  James opened his mouth grinning, to make some wisecrack, but looking at the expression on Lily's face, he decided against it.  "I know it probably doesn't matter to you if I call you 'Pookie-Poo' or 'Honeybunchkins' since you can just cover it up with me wanting to be your girlfriend or something, but if you do something for me I swear you will never hear any name besides Potter directed at you come from my mouth."  

           "What might that be, Evans?"  Asked James, a smirk slowly forming on his mouth.  "Need help with your Transfiguration?  I _am _the best in that class, you know."  

           "Please."  Lily said, rolling her eyes.  "If you'd take two seconds to notice, I'm barely behind you, and ahead of you in practically the rest of the classes we have together."  

           "Oh.  Right."  Said James, looking slightly disappointed at not being able to show off his wonderful Transfiguration talent.  "What is it then?"  

           "No more pranks on me this year."  She said, and if James didn't know any better, he'd think she was pleading.  "I won't bother you at _all_ if you don't bother me.  I'll tell my friends to leave you alone even though they're convinced you're in love with me--"  

           "_WHAT_?!"  James cut off Lily, yelling.  "_ME_?  In love with _YOU_?"  

           "Unlike me, they really _are_ that stupid."  She said, shrugging it off.  "Now are we agreed?"  

           "Agreed?"  Said James, thinking the matter over.  "Hmmm, shall I agree?  Now, it would be nice not to have to worry about seeing Evans at all this year... but I love my pranks... "  He said to himself as if Lily had suddenly disappeared.  "Sorry Evans," he said after a moment.  "My friends told me we couldn't possibly do that."  

           "Friends?  Look around, Potter, you _have_ no friends out here!  It's just us!"  

           "And how would YOU know?"  James said, folding his arms and looking at her knowingly.  "But sorry, we say that the pranks are just to funny and precious for us to abandon them.  Besides that, Frank Longbottom--"   He jabbed a finger in the direction of the compartment.  "Would think that Sirius and I had actually listened to his lecture."  

           "Ass," Lily muttered under her breath, exercising all her self-control not to punch the smirking face in front of her.  "I hate you Potter.  You and your conceited big head."  She turned around and stalked off, not even waiting for a reply.  

           James smirked at the back of Lily's fiery auburn head and turned back to the compartment.  Frank was still going on about how horrible pranks were, and, although grateful he had missed some of it, he wished to be anywhere but this compartment... maybe on Nuria's compartment.  He couldn't explain the feeling, but because he knew they were on the same train he almost felt content, peaceful.  Though he wished he could be with her right now, enjoying her company, James knew that was impossible. His parents were still in hiding, and he hadn't heard from them since he had said goodbye to them over a year ago.  He sighed, wondering if they were going to spend the rest of their lives in hiding, if he would ever see them again.  James felt a lump in his throat and immediately knew it was time to stop thinking about his parents.  He did the best he could to listen to Franks lecture, who was now talking about his study schedule for the O.W.L.s and how they should all do as he was and study at least five hours a night early on.  James slouched down into his chair, knowing it would be a _very_ long trip to Hogwarts.  

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

           When they finally reached Hogwarts three hours later, James was wondering how he made it.  Frank had talked non-stop the whole journey, and though Sirius had tried to kick him out of the compartment numerous times, Remus wouldn't let him.  

           "Be nice," he muttered to Sirius as he stood up and began to tell Frank exactly what he thought of his new and improved study plan.  "Only five minutes left, you'll live."    
  


           "He's been talking for _four_ bloody hours!"  Sirius muttered back, plopping back down in the seat and scowling unpleasantly.    

           "Deal with it!"  Remus said, and Frank, who was currently rambling about the importance of writing down everything you were going to do, looked at Remus.  

           "What was that?"  He said, looking quite angry with someone disturbing his speech.  "Do you have anything to add?"  Frank glared at Remus, giving him quite a resemblance to their evil Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Halterman, who was a very cranky old man.  

           "No, nothing," said Remus, giving Frank a very unpleasant grin.  "Please continue on with your _lovely _speech, Frank."  He then plopped down next to Sirius, looking equally as dejected and sullen.  

           "Thank you Remus," said Frank as if Remus had just introduced him to a large crowd and he was giving a speech where people actually cared what he was speaking about.  "Now, after you have your study schedule written down, the next step is putting it into action.  First you'll want to— "

           The train slowing down and a male voice echoing through the compartment cut off Frank.  "We are now arriving at Hogwarts.  For those of you here for your first time, there are no need to grab your belongings, they will be brought in separately.  Have a fun year everyone!"  The second the voice cut off, Sirius let out a loud whoop of joy and put his fist in the air as if to declare victory.  

           "What?"  He asked innocently as everyone stared at him.  "I'm just agreeing with the person who said to have a great year!"  

           James rolled his eyes.  He knew very well that Sirius's burst of excitement had been because they were at Hogwarts and would no longer need to hear Frank droning on about studying, not because he was agreeing that this year would be great.  He knew exactly how Sirius felt, however.  Frank's tedious talk had been possibly the worst way to start off the year, and James was extremely happy that it was over too.  Peter seemed to be the only one not bugged by the lecture.  Somehow last year he had found out how to sleep with his eyes opened, and that was exactly what he had been doing the last four hours.

           Sirius crept silently up to Peter as Frank left the compartment, laughing silently, and as soon as he was a close to him as he could be without touching, began screaming as loud as he could.   

           "Mommy!"  Peter yelped as he landed on the compartment floor with an unpleasant thud.  He looked around wildly for a second before spotting Sirius, doubled over with laughter.  "What was that for?"  He asked, standing up and rubbing his tush.  

"Sorry Wormtail," he said after he had recovered.  "I figured you deserved some punishment since you could sleep through Franks _fun_ little talk."  He gave a small shudder, remembering just what he had been through in the past four hours.

"Still," Peter mumbled softly.  The train began slowing down, and he looked around, surprised.  "We're almost there?"  

"Yup," said James.  "If you had been _awake_," he paused for a moment before continuing.  "Then you would have known."  

"Oh... right... "  Said Wormtail, looking slightly sheepish.  There was a somewhat awkward silence in which the train slowed down the last little bit.  James looked at Remus, Peter, and Sirius, and realized just how much they had changed in the past year, Sirius especially.  He had no idea why, but last year Sirius came back from Christmas Vacation a completely different person.  He had stopped being the charismatic, hyperactive person James knew before.  Instead, a cool, slightly depressed and jealous Sirius took his place, leaving the other three wondering what had happened, though once in a great while they saw a spark of the old Sirius. 

 James had also found out Remus was a werewolf, and Sirius and Peter had been working on becoming Animagi, though they weren't getting very far before he had come along.  James, with his excellent Transfiguration skills that he prided himself on had immensely helped the arduous task, and when school was let out last year they almost had it completed.  

The train came to a complete stop and Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus headed out of the compartment to the horseless carriages that carried them up to Hogwarts each year.  They clamored into a thankfully Frank-free carriage and began talk of the many pranks they would be pulling this year.  James noticed that Remus had gone unnaturally quiet and seemed to be fighting with himself on whether or not to say something.  

"One definite thing though, more pranks on Evans," said James with a sinister smile.  "I want to make her crack this year."  

Sirius joined James in the evil smile, rubbing his hands together, what he usually did when plotting an especially nasty prank.  The Marauders had made it their goal last year to make Lily crack and admit to everyone that she wasn't a ditz.  They had played quite a few pranks on her last year, but she hadn't fallen apart yet.  This year, they hoped things would be different.  Sirius figured that if Lily was going to had figured that as it was an O.W.L. year she would be under enough stress already, and if you add in a few pranks, she was sure to crack under all the anxiety.

"Um… "  Remus said, and as everyone turned to look at him, he glanced at everyone unsurely, as if he was regretting saying anything.  "Maybe… "  He said slowly,  "We shouldn't prank Lily this year… "  He glanced at everyone, and seeing no one blow up, added onto it.  "Or anyone, for that matter… "  

No one spoke for a moment, looking at Remus as if he were crazy.  All was silent until Sirius voiced his opinion.  "Are you daft, Moony?"  He asked.  "The Marauders, stop their pranks?  I think that Prefect meeting you went to brainwashed you… or Frank… "

"No, I'm not daft or brainwashed."  Said Remus exasperatedly, now looking as if he was regretting what he had said immeasurably.  "I just think it would be a good idea if we kind of lightened up on the pranks a bit… and Lily is perfectly nice, I don't think she deserves all the pranks we pull on her."  

"We don't need _another_ lecture, Remus."  Sirius said, rolling his eyes and looking slightly angry.  "We'll pull all the pranks we feel like, and no one, not you, not Frank, is going to stop us."

"Yeah, no one can stop the Marauders!"  Peter squeaked, grinning like an idiot.  

"It was just a suggestion," Remus muttered to the ground, looking quite embarrassed.  

James opened his mouth to speak to Remus, but before he could get a word out the horseless carriages came to a sudden halt, and Remus practically jumped out and began walking towards the castle at a fast pace.  James began to hop out after him, but Sirius stopped him.  

"Leave him," he said, glaring at the back of Remus's head.  "He had no right to say that to us, just because he's a Prefect."  He rolled his eyes and casually leapt out of the carriage, then looked behind him at James and Peter to follow him.  The two shrugged at each other and also got out of the coach to go join Sirius to the Great Hall.  

As they entered the castle, despite their blossoming problems with Remus, James couldn't help but smile.  Though he had only been here for one year, he had so many great memories of the things he, Remus, Sirius, and Peter had done in the past year.  They entered the Great Hall, and James remembered last year, when he had followed Lily and her friends up to their little secret Portrait, and how he had found doubt Lily really wasn't a ditz.  He felt someone looking at him and turned around to see Lily giving him the ugliest look he had ever seen.  It was a look of pure hate, and James didn't notice, but also great hurt.  She and her giggling group of friends were passing by the doors, no doubt on their way up to their secret portrait room.  He rolled his eyes at them, wondering why Lily was being so rude to him all of a sudden.  He shrugged it off and joined Sirius and Peter, who were sitting near the front of the table; as far from Remus as they could get.  Remus was sitting alone at the very back of the table, staring down at his hands, looking regretful.  James felt a pang of sympathy, but immediately shrugged it off.  Sirius had a point; what authority did Remus have to say those kinds of things to them?  He may have been Prefect, but the pranks were funny and most of the time the people on the receiving end deserved what they got.  

They sat there for about five minutes, allowing everybody else to file into the Great Hall.  After an additional five minutes of waiting, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and tiny first years made their way through, all looking terrified.  James smiled, wondering what stories their older brothers and sisters had poured into their heads.  He remembered in Beauxbatons all the first years had been told they would be would be thrown into a pit with ten of the world's deadliest magical creatures, and if they survived they would be able to attend school there.  He turned his attention back to the sorting, where "Weasley, Billius" had just been sorted to Gryffindor.  "Zerkle, Matt" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and then Dumbledore stood up, beaming at everyone.  

"Welcome, welcome!"  He said.  "Welcome to Hogwarts everybody.  As I'm sure some of you are starving I will try to make this short.  Because of the incident last year," he glanced over to the Gryffindor table and a 16-year-old boy named Davy Gudgeon smiled, slightly embarrassed, at him.  "Nobody is to go anywhere near the Whomping Willow.  The forbidden Forest is also off limits.  Now everybody tuck in!"  

With those words the tables filled with food, and James realized just how hungry he was.  His mouth watered as he filled his plate with a bit of everything, finally realizing he hadn't eaten hardly anything decent this summer.  His grandmother, unlike most grandmothers, enjoyed experimenting with odd tastes.  To be blunt, she was a horrible cook.  Her "specialty" was Peppered Yams; marshmallows, salsa, limejuice, and cilantro were a few of the things he had seen her add to them before serving them up.  He shuddered, and continued helping himself to the chicken; thankful he wouldn't have to taste his grandmothers cooking for 10 months.  Sirius had also seen what her cooking was like.  He had spent all but the three last days of summer at her house; James didn't know a lot about his family, but once last year Sirius had mentioned that his family was best friends with the Malfoy's, and that was plenty enough explanation for him.

As everybody finished their meals, Dumbledore stood in front of everyone once more.   "I hope all your meals were as enjoyable as mine," he said, smiling at everyone.  "Now Prefects, please lead the first years to your respectable common rooms, and everybody else have a wonderful first night back."  

The Great Hall was instantly filled with clatters of chairs and noisy chatter as everyone headed back to their Common Rooms.  James yawned sleepily; the welcome back fest usually had that effect on him, as did everyone else.  He quickly made his way up to the Portrait of the Fat Lady and recited the password Remus had told him, Sirius, and Peter on the train.  As he entered, it looked as if he was the first person in.  He made his way up to the boys Dormitories, and realizing just how tired he was, flopped into bed without bothering to take off his robes.  

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

Wooh!  It's done!  Nice long chapter for all of you, you'd better be grateful!  Hehe, no, just kidding, but for some reason this chapter gave me many problems.  I just couldn't find a place to stop it, which is the reason for the slightly weird ending, but that's okay.  Okay, after reading the fifth book I figured this story was the one I could make most sense with the new information, so my other fics will probably be taking a backseat for a while.  Also, I find this story much better than any of my other ones, yet it gets less then half the reviews, which is why I'm asking for 75 reviews before I update again.  I'm sorry, I hate it when writers do this, but I really think this deserves more reviews!  Anyways, my internet it being REALLY stupid right now (it hasn't been working for a freaking month) so as soon as it gets working again I'll get this up.  Also, since my Internet isn't working, I won't be able to thank my reviewers.  I'll just thank twice as many people next time, okay?  Okay. 

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	6. Sirius's Problem

**SUMMARY**: Lily goes to Hogwarts, and James goes to Beauxbatons. They've been writing letters to each other since their 3rd year. What happens when James gets transferred to Hogwarts?

**A/N**: You guys had better love me now… my stupid computer decided not to read the disk, so I get to re-type the entire thing. I dunno, maybe I deserve it since I haven't updated forever, but still. It's going to be a BIG pain in the butt. One more thing really quick… **_THANK YOU GUYS_** for the reviews telling me you weren't going to kill me! They seriously made me feel a lot better. You all rock!!!

**_Chapter 6: _**_Sirius's Problem_

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

James thought it was trivial to get in a fight over a little thing like Remus suggesting they lower their pranks, so he continued talking to him as it nothing was wrong. However, when he received the Death Glare from Sirius after asking Remus to borrow a quill the next morning, he decided to take Sirius's side. Sirius and he had spent basically the whole summer together, as Sirius's parents were less than friendly, and James's grandmother was a little _too_ friendly. He and Sirius had been there for each other when no one else was, and they formed a strong friendship.

"Listen, Remus," James said to his friend when Sirius went to the bathroom to shower. "Sirius is just… well, he's going through a really tough time right now, so don't feel too bad about how he's acting. It's the only way he can get his feelings out… I think you already knew this, but he's having a hard time with his family this summer and he's still trying to recover."

"I understand," Remus said, nodding his head. "I don't feel like I should apologize, though. I really think you guys should cut down on the pranks this year… especially the ones on Lily." He said the last part rather quickly, looking at James with a hint of hopefulness in his eyes.

"Listen, Moony…" James said, sighing and running his fingers through his already messy hair. "I'll-I'll think about it, okay? I'm not promising anything though. I don't know if I'll be able to convince Sirius."

"Just think about it, okay?" Remus said, massaging the back of his neck. "I think it would mean a lot to Lily." He turned around to wake up Peter, who was still currently asleep.

James sighed and plopped down on his bed, thinking about what Remus had just said. He was sure Lily would appreciate it if they gave up the pranking for a while; she had even tried to ask nicely on the train. It's just that Lily was being extremely thick with this stupid ditsy thing she had going on. The only thing he wanted was for her to stop being so stupid, which had even begun to get on his nerves. He couldn't imagine how Lily could stand to be like that for over five years straight. Deciding against what Remus had cautioned, James pulled on his sock and shoes, subconsciously planning a prank for dear Evans.

James jumped a little as an owl flew through the window. He recognized it immediately as Nuria's owl and smiled broadly. Rushing over to the owl, he pulled off the letter and opened it, butterflies in his stomach.

_Dear Orion,_

_ I'm stuck here with another year at Hogwarts alone. I hope your summer was enjoyable… I'm sure it was more enjoyable than mine. My family was all being themselves (and you know how they are) except worse…my sister stole my owl and wouldn't give it back, which is why I didn't write you the whole summer. I'm really sorry about that, I really am. I'm just wondering… why didn't you write me either? Anyway… write me back soon, okay? I don't know how long I can last without you. _

_ Love,_

_ Nuria_

James bit his lip. He felt so bad about not writing Nuria all summer, especially when she needed him. For some unknown reason, James's grandmother had decided to screen all the letters he sent out of the house, and James didn't particularly want his grandmother constantly asking him about his "Ickle Nurikins". It pained him, but Nuria was something secret, too dear to him to tell anyone else. He hadn't even told Sirius, though he felt he could trust Sirius with anything. It felt good to James just to have her secret, not having to tell anyone how things were going, or if he decided to tell her he was at Hogwarts. She was James's secret, and he intended to keep her that way.

Just then Sirius came out of the bathroom, completely ready. "Let's go to breakfast, Prongs!" He said, purposefully ignoring Remus, who was currently pulling his robes over his normal clothes, also ready to go. Peter had gotten ready at lightning speed and decided to meet them down there… he had never really had problems waking up in the morning, as long as he knew he could get food. He could survive on three hours of sleep as long as he was eating or on his way to eat.

James gave Remus an apologetic look before looking at Sirius and saying, "Let's go!" James followed Sirius out the door and down the stairs, knowing what he was doing to Remus was wrong. Sighing, he decided to ignore the feeling… at least until later.

Down at breakfast, James found he wasn't very hungry. Between feeling bad about not talking to Nuria all summer and being mean to Remus for no reason, he found himself picking at his food while everyone else ate it. Looking down at the other end of the table, he saw Remus also barely touching his food.

James opened his mouth to talk to Sirius about forgiving him, but at that moment there was a slight breeze and owls streamed through the window into the Great Hall. James gave one last look at Remus, but his heart suddenly caught in his throat. It was Nuria's owl landing across the table and a ways up from Remus. James felt himself stand up and begin walking towards the owl as if he were watching himself from above. He had no control of his actions. However, he had only taken a few steps when in the back of his head he heard Sirius's voice.

"You ready to go too, Prongs?" He heard Sirius's voice weave in and out of his head, like a badly tuned radio. He suddenly felt someone grabbing onto his shirt, and he realized where he was.

"Oh—um—well…" James started, trying to explain why he wanted to go down there.

"Did you want to talk to _Remus_?" Sirius asked, giving James a slightly disgusted look, as if he had just suggested hopping in the lake and swimming with the Giant Squid.

"Oh, um, no." James spluttered out. "Of course not."

"Good." Sirius said, turning around and heading towards the exit of the Great Hall.

"Goodbye, Nuria…" James said, reluctantly following Sirius. However, as soon as he exited the Great Hall, he came to a realization. Nuria was in Gryffindor. He knew that she was around his age, from 14-16. He had narrowed down everyone in the school to the Gryffindor 4-6 years. Smiling at his discovery, he followed Sirius up the stairs to the Dormitories to get their books.

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

Lily smiled as she headed down to her favorite class, Charms. Most of the time she found ways to be late so there would be no free seats by her friends and she could actually pay attention. Today, she had "forgot her mascara, _gasp_" and had to go _running_ back to the Dorm Room to put it on. Instead of doing anything, she dawdled around for about five minutes until she had three minutes to get to the Charms Classroom.

When she walked in the classroom, however, she frowned at what she saw. There was only one free seat left, which happened to be next to James Potter. Lily sighed deeply, wanting to bang James's ugly head into the desk for existing. She haughtily made her way over to where he was sitting and plopped down next to him.

"Nice to see you too!" He whispered cheerfully to her, as class had just started.

"Shove it, Potter." She whispered back, rubbing he heeled shoe into his tow.

"_OWW!_" James yelled out loud, causing the whole class to turn around and stare at him.

"Are you volunteering to answer my question, Mr. Potter?" Professor Flitwick asked squeakily, stretching his body to see James in the back.

"Err…what was the question again?" James asked somewhat sheepishly.

"What charm would you use if you came across and object that was in your way, like a puddle or a wall. What would you use to make it disappear for a few seconds while you walked through?"

"Err…" James said, regretful for asking what the question was. "I think Eva—Lily knows the answer!" He said, smiling his charming smile at Professor Flitwick.

"Very well. Miss Evans, would you like to answer the question?" He asked politely.

"Váyasetemporario." Lily whispered to James, glaring at him. "Like—I don't know!" She said loudly, twirling a lock of hair around her finger and giggling stupidly.

"Very well," Professor Flitwick said, somewhat disappointed. "Mr. Rowley, would you mind answering the question for me?"

"I hate you, Potter." Lily growled, grinding her teeth.

"I love you too, Lily!' James said, grinning. She looked really cute when she was all worked up like this. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Did he just think that Lily Evans was hot? He looked over at her once more and smiled. Yup, he definitely just thought that Lily Evans was attractive. Opening his charms book to the page Professor Flitwick had just told him (page 326), he grinned mischievously. This could prove to be a fun year with Evans.

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

James sat down to dinner that night upset. He had tried to talk to Sirius about Remus numerous times that day, but every time he either gave James a glare or changed the subject rather quickly. Sirius was being extremely touchy about everything, and through James understood that he had a tough summer, he was almost completely different from the Sirius he was the year before. The only thing that was the same was the way he acted when he was planning a prank or talking about Quidditch.

James's thoughts were interrupted as someone approached the table. Looking up, he saw Lucius Malfoy, a 7th year Slytherin with a particularly nasty reputation.

"Black," he said in an icy voice.

"Malfoy," Sirius said in the same cold voice, glaring at him. "What do you want?"

"I have something for you from your family." He said, taking something out of his cloak and handing it to Sirius. "Regulus wanted me to give it to you." He said, turning on his heel and walking away quickly as if he were scared someone would find out he was willingly associating with a _Gryffindor_.

"Who's Regulus?" James asked in a confused voice.

"My pathetic excuse for a brother." Sirius said, still glaring at the retreating figure of Malfoy. "He's a third year Slytherin."

"You never told me you have a brother." James said, slightly hurt that Sirius didn't tell him something as big as that. Sirius had told him earlier that summer that he had no siblings, that he was an only child.

"He's basically not my brother." Sirius said in the same bitter voice. "I never talk to him. He hates me, I hate him. There's not a whole lot besides that."

"Oh…" James said, not knowing what else to say. "I'm sorry."

"Forget about it." Sirius said, turning back to his food and eating. "Just don't worry about it."

James and Sirius exited the Great Hall ten minutes later. An awkward silence had fallen over them, and James couldn't really think of anything to say. He turned over to the bulletin board and noticed "_Gryffindor Quidditch Tryouts" _in big letters. Grabbing Sirius's sleeve, he pulled him over.

"Look at this!" He said excitedly. James was on the Quidditch Team in Beauxbatons and had wanted to join here, but had fallen ill last year and been unable to try out.

Sirius was a Beater for the team, and his face brightened at the prospect of James joining. "What position do you play?" He asked, troubles forgotten momentarily.

"Chaser." James said, scanning the list of positions available. "And they have a Chaser position open! _Yes!" _He gave Sirius a high-five and grinner broadly. He had been an exceptional chaser in Beauxbatons and was almost positive he would make it this year. Looking at the date, he saw that tryouts were next Monday, only four days away. "I need to train…" He said more to himself than anyone.

"I'll help you." Sirius said, thinking. "We can probably train tonight, tomorrow, and Saturday night for two hours each night. That should get you warmed up and everything."

"Great!" James said, getting more excited by the second.

"Moony is really good on a broom too, we can ask him to help." Sirius said, anger at Remus forgotten. "He never got on the team though, with his…_condition_ and everything. He would make a brilliant Keeper though. Wormtail is hopeless. I don't think he's ever managed to stay on a broom for more than one minute at a time, poor bloke."

"Should we get Remus and our brooms?" James asked, heading up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common Room. "We should probably get started before it gets too dark."

"True, true." Sirius said, following James. "Let's go!"

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

YAY!!! I got it up on time! It's shorter than a lot of my chapters, but I've been really busy this week and haven't really had time to write. I had to squeeze in writing between everything else. Sorry guys, no time for thank yous, but I'll make sure to do it next time. Oh yeah, the spell up above from Charms class, I had to make that up... I had to put it in Spanish too cause I don't have a latin translator or anything, but Spanish is close to Latin, right? Heh...kinda.

**_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!_**

**__**

Don't forget….

**_REVIEW!!!!_**


End file.
